You're Everything
by Corneliagirl101
Summary: Inspired by 3x19. Damon and Elena go to Denver to check on Jeremy and to discover who turned Rose. They run into new friends, old enemies and new problems. Contains an Original character. Delena
1. Chapter 1

We found Jeremy at the batting cage, exactly where he was supposed to be. And he was safe..I couldn't help but feel the relief that swelled through me when seeing him, alive and well. It was odd, as he never liked sports much, let alone baseball. It didn't take long to spot him, he was the one who couldn't hit the ball. We watched as he tried to hit a ball after ball but failed miserably. I was happy to see him acting like a normal 16 year old should. Not fighting hybrids, or vampires, but playing baseball. "Jeremy!" I called from outside the cage.

"Remind me If I ever compel him again to make him better at sports," Damon joked beside me, flashing me a grin.

He turned around, shocked to see us standing only few feet away, "Elena?" He smiled and ran over to me. I had never in my life been so happy to see my brother. I hugged him tightly. I was surely choking him, but he'd survive. "Apparently you really missed me." He said as he pulled away smiling.

"As touching as our reunion is. We do have pressing matters, don't we Elena? He looked to Jeremy,"We need your help Jer." Reality worked its way back into my happy moment. Crushing those happy butterflies in my head instanteously.

"Jeremy. He's right. I am sorry we have to meet like this. Why it always has to be about this. But we do need your help." _Why did it always have to be like this?_ I wondered._ Isn't that why he left?_

"My help?" he questioned. "What can I do you for?" He placed the bat down and we left the cage. I didn't feel like getting hit with a baseball anytime soon, from the machine or Jeremy's terrible back-swing.

"We need you to contact a dead vampire for us, so she can tell us who turned her, so we know which Original our line of vampires traces too so we don't all go kapoof when we dagger the Originals. I hate to rain on your parade Jer but things back home with the 'take out the Originals' plan aren't going as smoothly as we hoped." Damon said with a smirk.

"You mean to tell me you traveled as this way to have me contact a dead vampire?" Jeremy stopped walking and turned to us, raising a brow.

"Dead vampire is redundant but yes. That's why we're here. And as far as we know you're the only one who's phone service reaches the other side." He smirked again.

"And to make sure you were ok," I added. "I hadn't heard from you much Jer."

"Who is it I'm supposed to contact anyway?" he asked. He looked a little taken aback by all this doom and gloom we brought him. Who could blame him.

"Rose" I said simply

"Rose?"

"You didn't meet her. She helped me and Damon. She was a friend. She died protecting Damon from a werewolf". Damon flinched a little beside me. He tried to hide it but those memories of werewolf bites and Rose slipping away still bothered him. His words crashed back into my head "I feel Elena and it sucks". I suddenly remembered what this meant to Damon and what he'd been through lately and … how I've treated him.

"Well I can try" he said slowly." Though can it wait? I'm meeting someone? A friend from school."

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in. The Mystic Falls riff raff and the pretty little doppelganger," said a patronizing voice.

In the blink of an eye Damon was in front of me. I didn't understand why until I seen him. It was Kol. Kol! Standing here with us... In Denver. With my brother! He had a baseball bat poised to strike. I saw it swing and heard the crack as it smashed against Damon's face in front of me. He fell to his knees. "Damon!" I yelled, horrified. Kol already had another bat in his hand and I watched as it once again smashed against Damon's face, knocking him to the ground completely, his hand flew to his cheek. It had happened so fast. I took a step toward Damon who was lying in pain, in front of me. Why hadn't he run, dodge, anything! He was a vampire!

"Uh uh sweetheart," He wagged his finger patronising me. "Your dark saviour stays where he is; as do you. And if you behave you lot might all be alive. Mind you only for a little longer."

I burned with anger and frustration. Jeremy was here to get away from this and it followed him. Klaus's sadistic little brother followed him. And here we were only minutes ago having a semi-normal conversation and now Damon was at an Originals mercy in front of me.

"You may have beaten me after the girl broke your heart. Surprise and emotions were on your side then. But you'll find I have quite the edge, especially when I'm out for a little revenge" he smiled sadistically down at Damon. "That's for saving the tasty footballer. For being the so called 'bad brother' you sure do like to rain on a man's fun parade. "

He was standing over Damon now who was lying in a heap, hand pressed against his head. "Ok I'll give you this that hurt, a little. Though your sister hits harder." he smiled painfully as he slowly got up. Kol smirked again and picked up the bat. "Stop it! Leave him alone. What is wrong with you!" I yelled.

There was a blur, a loud crack and then our capture lay on the ground, motionless. I looked up expecting to see Damon; having pulled off a last minute save. But he hadn't moved, he was still half knelt on the floor in front of me.

It was a women standing above Kol. Her expression unreadable. She was tall, curvy, with striking ebony hair. I had definitely never seen her before. She looked down at him as she spoke, "Now Kol haven't your brothers taught you to play nice with others. 1000 years on this earth and manners is still your weak point. She smiled bleakly. She raised her head and looked at me, her striking blue eyes bore into mine. Then they fell on Damon, who was still knelling on the round, looking up at her. "Damon Salvatore. Your run in's with Originals are really quite tragic and becoming infamous. Though I'm sure you would have gotten the best of the wipper snapper eventually. I did just save you a broken bone or two. Baseball bats, nasty." she said as she shook her head lightly and laughed. "Kol always did have a problem making friends and behaving and not be an over aggressive psycho"

I took a step forward, "Thank you," I said quickly. "Whoever you are."

"Alanna," she said in return. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other Elena. I'm no enemy of yours, or Damon's. But you can judge that for yourself. As for me I have one spoiled little original to deliver to his big brother."

"Aren't you a little old to be babysitting?" Damon said as he finally stood up.

"Your one to talk." She flashed him a smile.

"Big brother? Who? Klaus" I questioned. My gratitude subsiding.

"Don't worry yourself Elena. Klaus will get nothing from me but a good lesson in manners. Elijah would like a word with his reckless little brother, to make sure he keeps his paws of yours." She said, still smiling.

My eyes snapped behind her as I looked to Jeremy. He was ok. He looked shocked as he continued to stare at Kol. _How did he befriend an original and not even know? How did this even happen!_

"Damon, you best get these two out of here. You have pressing matters to attend to. Tid bit of advice for you. Don't play god. Remember for every Original you kill, hundreds, thousands maybe, die along with them. And though many perhaps deserve death, many do not. And those deaths should weigh heavily upon both of your consciences. Tell that to your brother as well." She said firmly, looking from Damon to me. "Stefan's vendetta against the Originals will get you all killed should you not be able to keep him in check."

"How did you know we were killing Originals?" I asked. _Was this common knowledge? Was it being advertised to every vampire out there?_

" Now Elena, don't play dumb. When an Original is involved in anything those who value their lives pay attention. Especially when an Original is killed and all those of his line along with him. Besides, just like Katerina before you, your searching for a way out from under Klaus's control. As know one, not even Rebekah, can control Klaus. Your left with the extermination option. Really, for anyone who pays attention and watches enough movies, your master isn't that hard to figure out. And I do have a few eyes and ears who keep me in the loop." She winked. _How did this women know so much! And if she did know so damn much where the hell was she when this started. Vampires.._

"Are you going to Mystic Falls?" I questioned. Intently wondering all 5 W's when it came to this woman.

"Naturally. When you both come back, find me. Operating on next to know information will get you lot killed. There is too much you don't understand." Her face took on a hard expression, her eyes serious. "There are worse things in this world than Klaus"

"So you're going to be the one to answer all our questions and be our personal ? Where have you been all my life?" Said Damon jokingly.

I shot him a look. _Always joking.."_So how do we contact you then?"

"Patience Elena," she handed me a paper. "It's called a cell phone. You put in the number, dial, ring ring ring.. You get the picture. Till next time. Elena, Jeremy...Damon" She smiled. She bent down and picked up Kol and sped off. I still couldn't believe how effortlessly such a slender woman could pick up a grown man. Vampire or no vampire, it wasn't something I ever got used to seeing.

I turned to Damon. "Who the heck was that? What is going on?"

Suddenly Jeremy spoke up. "What is going on is right? What have you two been keeping from me! This isn't just about me contacting a dead vampire.. This is bigger and you aren't telling me!" He was upset; betrayed even, "Why did my _friend_ pick up a bat and beat Damon with it? What is going on? He threw his hands up, confusion and anger emanating from him.

I just stared at him, my mouth hung open as I failed to form the words to explain this to my brother. Suddenly Damon was behind me, his hands on my shoulders, comforting me. "We need to get out of here. It's going to be ok, Elena" He turned to Jeremy "I promise Jer, we'll tell you everything. But we need to get out of here. Don't make me drag both of you; I'm strong but Mr. Trigger Happy decided to knock my brains about and I'm not in the mood for dragging or arguing. My heads pounding like a kid with drum sets already."

Jeremy nodded and followed Damon and I out, reluctantly. But he understood that out in the open was likely not the best place to discuss all this.

We returned to the car, determined to get out of here. We needed to get a hotel room. Somewhere safe and private. I just sat there, barely listening to the small conversations between Damon and my brother. I just couldn't comprehend how this had happened! _Kol had been here all along! Everything Damon and I had done to keep him safe and the danger just followed him. At least in Mystic Falls he had us but here he was alone and uninformed. I felt like breaking down in frustration! Everything we tried was for nothing, being separated from my brother was for nothing. I looked over at Damon beside me. His face was concentrated and grim. A blank slate. I've put him through hell, I thought. All these weeks spent hating on him. I never did try to understand or reach out to him. He's built those walls up again, blocking even me out. I don't blame him. Not after what I did the night of the party, the rejection, the betrayal, the hurt I caused. And now he's been tortured and beat with a bat and what's he doing; faithfully protecting me, as always. I felt awful and ashamed. That wasn't me- I didn't treat him like that. Everyone else may judge the surface but I was his friend, I didn't do that... And that women! Who was she? What was she? And how does she know about the Originals and me and how… how does she know Damon? _I looked out the window, my hands clenched in fists, hoping the answers would come to me, but they never did.

This is my first fan fic in awhile. I don't own the characters. It is based on a fantasy plot associated with 3x19. Alanna is an original character; one I do own and who will be featured in many of my Fan Fics. She has QUITE the history and is the character I created to connect loose dots, especially where the Originals are concerned. Reviews are helpful and greatly appreciated. A new chapter will be up soon. And yes this is a 100% Delena Fic; though respect is paid to all characters. I don't hate Stefan by any means.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for receiving my story so kindly. I intended for Alanna to make a rather large appearance in this chapter but it was pushed back to Chapter 3. She will be in Chapter 3 for sure and we will discover more about this mysterious women's past. My second FanFiction which focuses greatly on Alanna will be out within the week. As for this Chapter - I did have some trouble with it and am not entirely happy with my result. So do feel free to be honest in your critiques. As always thank you for reading and I appreciate all favorites and reviews. - Kristen **

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the cleanest hotel we could find, a Hampton Inn. Jeremy was still with us, waiting for his answers.<p>

Damon went to the front. "Room for two, for Salvatore"

The slender clerk looked up at him and smirked. "Would that be Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore?" She asked.

"That would be Mr. Salvatore and Miss 'you don't need to know'." He eyed her. "The room key if you please?" She glared at me and handed him the room key, clearly displeased with his answer. _Watching her eye him like a snack bothered me. He was a person, not a display. _

We went to the room, Jeremy in tow. It was simple room. But clean, safe and free of unwanted guests. Jeremy sat down. "Now what I think you two owe me is some answers"

"Jeremy..." I begin, trailing off. _How do I tell him about all of this? How do I tell him what I had Damon do to him? Again!_

Damon cut in, saving me from explaining. "Things in Mystic Falls aren't going good Jer. The Original witch is alive and she enlisted our help in destroying all her lovely kiddies. After her plan failed, we found more White Oak, which we planned to use to kill all of the Originals at once. They were linked together. If one died they all died. Not dagger dead either. Eternally dead. And after a little run in with Rebekah, Stefan had to trade all the stakes for me, all except one. But we did manage to kill one of the Originals, mind you only one and with him every vampire who traced back to him. A blood line Jer. For every Original we kill every single Vampire who traces back to them dies with them. If we kill them all we kill of vampires completely. That's means me, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler die along with them. So we need to know which Original we shouldn't kill, the one our bloodline traces back to. That's where you come in"

"So you're telling me vampires would be gone forever?" said Jeremy, his tone laced with surprise.

"Yes."

"Then why should I help? My sister would be safe forever if vampires didn't exist, we all would!"

"Jeremy!" I yelled. _Horrified he could say that and just disregard Caroline, Stefan, Tyler and … Damon. They didn't choose this life either. _

"No Elena's, he's right. If things come down to it, you're right. We should die. We are after all natures' abomination. The undead joys of the world, torturing and bloodsucking the world's free population. But that's not my job, to decide who lives and dies. My job is to protect my town, your sister and my brother. I'm not about to murder a whole species, including myself if I can help it. I certainly don't want to stop being a living undead person. I just want to rid this world of Klaus, for your sister's sake." said Damon, unfazed.

"I know. You may be a dick, but you'd do anything for my sister. I know that. So Why Rose?" Jeremy asked. "What can she do? I never even seen her and she's dead"

"We can only trace Stefan and Damon's bloodline to Rose. Rose turned Katherine, Katherine turned Damon and Stefan and Damon turned Caroline. But Rose died before we she told us anything about who turned her. Please Jer. Try"

He paused and smiled bleakly at me. "I'll try, Elena."

"Rose cared about Damon, use him and she might listen to you. Call for her Damon"

He gave me a bewildered and amused expression. "Elena I don't think it works like that…" Damon said as he eyed me curiously.

I looked at him again. "What harm will it do? Try" I urged.

"Rose?" He called out into the empty air. He paused and looked at me. "Elena wants to fight, just like you wanted. So get down here and join us for 20 questions. He waited a moment, then turned to Jeremy "So, are my women alluring skills strong enough to bring out the dead?"

"Rose is here." said Jeremy simply.

"Were?" Damon questioned.

"Behind you" said Jeremy pointing at the bed.

Damon turned slowly. We looking for someone we'd never be able to see but we looked anyway.

She says "Hi and that you haven't changed Damon".

Damon smiled painfully. "What does she mean? I'm still dashing and devious and mean. I'm still the only one who gets 'Damon humour'. What is she referring to that so gleefully hasn't changed?"

"She says your still pretending not to care and Elena's still teaching you otherwise"

I eyed him. _She did really understand him. She meant something too him. I tried to remember her around him but all I could remember was her dying, in his room. Telling me to fight. Telling me he wants to care and that he's running from it and then her slipping away into madness_.

"We need your help Rose. We need to know who started Damon's bloodline. We need to know which Original has to survive."

"She says she wasn't turned by an Original"

I gasped. _We never once considered there might be more pieces, people involved in this. That it wouldn't be this simple! _"Then who turned her. She can tell us that right" _Surely she could help us in some way. _

"She wasn't turned by an Original but there is only one more person in this bloodline, only one more chain in the link. The oldest vampire outside of The Originals, Alanna"

"Alanna, who we just happened to let go after saving my ass today" Damon turning to Jeremy. "Of course that's who we need" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"She said she would help us Damon. It's only one more person. And she isn't dead. She is alive and well and willing to help. I said trying to convince him and reassure myself. He didn't move or say anything. "Damon…"

"What Elena. We're going in circles. We get an answer, beat a bad guy and then go back to square one and start all over again."

"We're going to call her and she is going to help us and we are going to be ok" I turned to Jeremy. "I think you should come with us Jer. I think you should come home. With Kol here you are no safer here than in Mystic Falls. At least you would be with us and we could protect you. But it's your choice"

"Elena… My compulsion makes him not want to think of Mystic Falls, I told him not to think twice."

"Then undue your compulsion and let him choose."

Damon got up slowly and eyed Jeremy "Forget everything I told you about Denver. Speak freely and tell us where you want to be"

"Elena I never really wanted to leave… so I want to come back"

I hugged him. "I know Jer. I know. I am so sorry. I just wanted to protect you" I turned to Damon "We both did" I closed my eyes and was hit with a memory from the Mikaelson ball. _Of Damon trying to get me to leave -desperately trying to get me out of there. Even after I had Stefan break his neck, even after I betrayed and hurt him. I was so angry with how controlling he was being but I did the same for Jeremy. I took away his choice to protect him. He was trying to do for me what I did for Jeremy. Keep me alive. _I looked up at him and he smiled slightly. Jeremy disengaged from my hug.

"What Jer?"He looked unsure. "What?"

"Rose has something to say" He looked to me. "She says she's proud of you Elena and that you'll be ok" He turned to Damon. "Tell Damon I'm rooting for him and Elena"

Damon looked surprised at her words. _I'm rooting for you and Elena. Those words were so surprising. Coming from the dead vampire who I'm sure felt something for him and to have someone say they were rooting for Damon, with me, over Stefan. That would have meant the world to him and to me... I didn't know what anything of this meant to me. _He turned with a sad smile gracing his face. "Thank you Rose… for everything" his mask was cracking into pieces.

Jeremy looked between us and got up. "I'm going to go and get my stuff. I'll be back tomorrow morning"

"Jer I don't think that's…"

"It's fine Elena." He said cutting in. "Alanna took Kol. I'll be fine until morning. Good night." _I watched him walk out the door wondering when my brother became so strong. We just turned his world upside down, again, and he wasn't cracking._

Damon still hadn't said anything or moved since hearing Rose's message. _I didn't know what to say to him; about the message, about any of this. _

"You want a drink?" _That's his 'go to' coping mechanism. It'll help._

"I don't think soda's going to cut it tonight Elena." He said with the hint of a smirk returning to his face.

"That's not what I meant. I think we both need something stronger. And that's why there is a bar, well sort of." I got up and reached into the tiny fridge where there was _tiny _bottles of liquor. I handed him one.

"Thanks." I sat down across from him, studying his face. He avoided my gaze and swirled the liquor in his cup, a blank expression on his face.

"Damon. You need to talk to me. You can't keep shutting me out like this. You need to talk." I urged_. I didn't care how much deflection he was going to attempt. We were talking. Here and now. In this hotel where no one was going to interrupt us or see his facades slip. But me. _

"I need to talk. What about Elena. What is it I'm keeping from you?" _Stage one, angry deflection. _

"You need to tell me how you feel and you need to stop villianzing yourself. You need to stop pulling away."

"Says the one who's been pushing."

"Yes. This is partly my fault. I betrayed you. I hurt you. I said something awful. I didn't mean it! I watched you break in front me and I didn't stop it. I did that and I'm so sorry. Then I was so angry about Rebekah, about Bonnie's mom. I didn't want to forgive you. I wanted to be mad at you. Because if I was mad I didn't have to think about the questions I was too scared to answer. I was overwhelmed, Damon," The tears were stinging my eyes but I wasn't done. "Then Ric happened and Stefan started to break though...I just pushed it all aside. Thinking I had all the time in the world to fix it later. But you almost died! There wouldn't have been another chance to fix it!" I was shaking a little, caught up in my own tirade. But he heard me, he really heard me. He put his cup down and looked at me with a soft expression in his eyes.

"Elena, that's enough. I forgive you ok. It's alright. I'm not mad, I never was."

"Yes you are! You are mad, you should be. I know what you've been doing. You thought I didn't want you, that I just wanted Stefan back. And you saved Stefan and villianized yourself to solve the problem you thought your love was. Didn't you!"

"Elena. That's enough. Ok" He got up off the bed and came up to me. He was cracking. He looked so torn, so upset. "Someone needed to be able to make the tough decisions. And you needed Stefan. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more. Now stop..."

I pushed him, he wasn't getting my point. "I never said I didn't want you."

"You did Elena. In your own way. And it's ok. You never asked for me to feel what I feel. Hell you didn't ask for me to be in your life at all. You love Stefan; it's always going to be Stefan. And I am your friend. Nothing, not even anything you do, will change that"

"Stefan thinks I have feelings for you." I blurted out.

Shock and then hurt touched his face. I couldn't just let him go with a straight answer. I kept torturing him. "Elena I don't see why he would say that. I let you go, you let me go. You won't choose me; people don't choose me for a reason. I'm not a safe, kind, considerate pacifist who pretends to be human. I'm not human and I can never be again. I'm not the one you love; he is. He just doesn't see it right now. And right now you've been hit with a little too many life and death scenarios and you're scared."

I turned on him again. "Don't tell me how I'm feeling or what I want. You don't know that" I snapped.

"Do you" he said as he looked at me, his face holding more emotion than I'd ever seen. _Two words and with them that broken man was there again, standing right in front of me. Wanting to run, run from me and all the feelings I strangled him with. He looked so torn between the vulnerable honesty he showed when he said he loved me and the man who found out Katherine was gone; and never loved him. I did that, I did that to him._

I swallowed. Everything I had been running from was being asked of me. "I don't know what I feel for you. But I have feelings, feelings friends shouldn't have for each other" I looked at him and watched as he face changed. There was hope in his face, hope he couldn't hide but with it was a lot of pain.

He came up to me and placed his hands around my face. What he always did when the world was breaking around us. He then placed a soft kiss on my forehead and whispered "I love you, and you know that. But I don't deserve you, I never did. But my brother does and my brother is the one you want. And just because he is that doesn't mean I'm going to leave or flip my switch. Ok." The words hit me like a freight train. I felt like I heard them before, I felt like he was letting me go. Selfishly I didn't want him to let me go. I needed him. He was so close, so close to being who he really was. Vulnerable and loving, yet fierce and impulsive. He was all those things and more. I had asked him to change, to feel. And when he did I through it back in his face. I had to fix it, I had to fix the pieces I broke in him.

"You don't get to say what you do and don't deserve. That's not fair Damon. You deserve to be happy and free of this"

"Elena, it isn't a choice. It never was. You didn't want me that way, and you still don't now! What Stefan said has you upset. Even as the good guy you didn't want me like you do Stefan and its ok. I shouldn't want this, I shouldn't. And just because I do doesn't mean you have to feel guilty for not giving me what I want. You can't give everyone what they want."

I grabbed his face. "You're wrong" and smashed my lips against his. I let it all go, everyone at home. And just gave in, this once. He didn't respond at first then slowly but fiercely his lips begin pushing against mine. My hands went to his neck, his cheek, pulling him closer. He pulled me up and I was against the wall. My hands were everywhere, as were his lips. They brushed against my neck, my chest and came back up to my face. It wasn't timid, like the night on the porch. It was real; neither of us willing to let it vanish before we had lived out some passion. After a moment he stopped and pulled his face from mine. His hands cupping my face while his thumb gently stroked my chin. "Friends don't kiss like that, do they?" he breathed. His face flooded with heat and emotion.

I smiled at him "No, they don't." I pushed him back against the bed and rolled over. The top buttons of his shirt had been opened. Which I didn't remember doing. He studied me carefully and kissed my cheek. I turned and started at him, my eyes drifting from his exposed chest up to his troubled face. "Why don't you let people see the good in you? Why only me?" He turned to me, "Because I don't want to live up to peoples expectations. I never have, not as a human, not as a vampire and not as a good guy. And disappointing you, over and over, is more than I can take."

I stared at him sadly. And then pushed myself up, and looked over him, my hand finding his face. "Your only human, in that regard at least. But every time you do, you take responsibility for it and atone. That's why I forgive you every time. Let other people see what I do," I kissed his forehead and he smiled sadly.

"Go to sleep Elena. There will be plenty for you to stress about in the morning. But for now sleep." He started to get up off the bed. Surely to respect my space and ensure I didn't kill him in the morning.

But I grabbed his arm "Stay," I said. "I promise I'm asking you to stay in my right mind and won't freak in the morning." He smiled lightly as I seem to have read his thoughts. But he laid back onto the bed, still above the covers. "Good night Elena" He whispered turning to me. I shifted my body to watch him as he looked at the ceiling. "Good night Damon."

_May the rollercoaster begin anew in the morning… but for now sleep welcomed me with open arms. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Elena… Elena! I heard Stefan calling my name. Shouting over and over. But I stopped listening. Klaus was in front of me, his arm wrapped around Damon's throat suffocating him. _

"_This is really quite tragic. The doppelganger falls once again for brothers. Its ok Elena, I'm taking the extra Salvatore. You can still keep Stefan. But a lesson needs to be learned here. You will be so willing to submit if I break you. The only way to break you is to take someone you love and what's even more tragic is you've never told him. You've wasted time trying to choose and now I'm making your choice easy. The funny thing is." He smiled sadistically at me, blood still marring his mouth. "When Damon dies you won't want to be with Stefan either. The guilt and heartbreak will eat at you until you can't look at him anymore. So the vampire lovers' problem gets solved and you marry a human…and we all live happily ever after. Say goodbye Elena. He plunged a stake through Damon's heart and Damon slumped to the ground, his blues eyes fading into nothingness… leaving me forever. I started screaming; a terrible choking sound. I shook him over and over.. but he didn't move- he didn't get up. He stayed motionless in my arms… Damon!_

"What?" Said the voice beside me.

I pried my eyes open, realizing all too quickly that it was a dream. A terrible dream. An embarrassing dream considering the man was beside me when I called for him. I shook my head to erase what I had seen. I turned over. Damon was staring at me concerned and bewildered. He was still lying above the covers.

He eyed my curiously "What's wrong?" I looked at him and smiled the best I could.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Having people mess in your head isn't fun. Just be thankful it wasn't Klaus actually in your head; it would have been worse"

"Is that what Rebekah did; got in your head?"

He flinched and looked away from me. I had unintentionally hit a sore spot. "Damon…? What did she do?" _I had never asked about what happened to him. Not once. Nor did I go to him afterwards. I just left him. Bonnie had sad it was bad, Stefan hadn't talked about details. She had tortured him. But as if the physical beating he took wasn't enough, she had messed in his head too._ _And I hadn't helped him or reached out, not once._

"Nothing, Elena. She filled my head with dreams of being dressed up by 5 year olds with makeup kits and rainbows and unicorns. All the stuff that makes a guy like me cringe." He shuddered dramatically. _He really thought his deflecting methods still worked, he was wrong. Sarcasm and humor weren't going to save him from my questions. _

"I'm not buying that." I said as inched closer to him. "What did she do?" I asked again, looking at him straight in the face. He shifted uncomfortably at my closeness. I wasn't making it easy to run. _Good._

He pushed me off lightly. I mewled in protest. "Nothing you need to hear and nothing you should hear. It's over, she got her fun and I'm free. The rest isn't important anymore." He turned and got off the bed, retreating to the bathroom. More like retreating from me. And I let him! Ughhh. I slumped back onto the bed determined to corner him later. _Whatever he was hiding must be bad. He didn't lie to me. But he was now. Which meant either he couldn't tell; as it hurt or he was afraid to. Or that it really was awful and he didn't want me to hear it. My mind was spinning as I pondered theories of Damon's torture and problems, so many problems. After all this we still didn't know which Original started our bloodline. Which Original couldn't die, or Damon would die along with them, and Stefan and Caroline. We needed to now this; while there was still a stake out there. We needed to know which Original had to be protected. Alanna! We couldn't wait. With Stefan and Klaus and everyone at home looking for that stake and tensions being as high as they are, we couldn't risk not knowing. Or one mistake would end our problems, forever._

"Damon I don't think we should wait." I called out as I stretched, knowing he could hear me. Plus this was a good change of topic to pull him out of his mood.

"Wait. Wait for what?" He came back into the main room, his face still slightly dripping with water.

"I think we should call Alanna and ask her to meet us here. Even if she is already in Mystic Falls she is a vampire; she can get here. I don't want to take the chance the she might get killed; by Klaus or other means, without having a chance to talk to her. We need answers Damon, and we need them now." I sat up and curled my legs under me. _What a way to start out the day, more drama._

"You're the one with her number and she already taught you how to use a phone. Right Elena. Put in the number, dial, ring ring ring…" I threw my pillow at him. "You're such an ass."

He smiled down at me, smirking devilishly. "Who would I be if I wasn't an ass?"

"You'd be nice." I said trying not to smile.

"Well if I wasn't an ass half the time who'd appreciate the personality tune up?" He stared at me innocently. His lips curled in the smuggest smirk. I didn't win arguments like this with him; no one did, especially not when it was morning.

He stopped smiling and looked at me seriously. "Call her Elena. . . You're just going to stew until you do."

I turned to the nightstand and grabbed my phone and the piece of paper underneath it. I dialled the number. A cool sultry voice answers me. "Hello?"

"It's Elena"

"Miss Gilbert. A pleasure hearing from you so soon. Does Damon need saving again?" She laughed.

"No, he managed to stay out of trouble last night. We do need your help though. Can you meet us? Please." I urged.

"Where, when? Has something happened?" She questioned._ She sounded concerned, which surprised me._

"We'll let you know when you get here. We're at the Hampton Inn in town. Can you get here? We don't want to wait till we get back. It's too important."

"Yes Elena. I can be there within the hour. Perhaps a little late, it depends if I need a snack"

"Room 213"

"I'll be there Elena" I hung up. _That woman was so helpful; vampires aren't helpful. Not in our lives. I couldn't help but be suspicious of someone who seemed to know so much and so many people and acted so helpful. She didn't know us, nor has she asked us a single question. She knew the Originals… The Originals aren't to be trusted. But what about her? I was determined to know more about this woman. Like Damon said knowledge was our weapon; and I wasn't going into the fray with a half loaded gun._

"Damon she…"

"I heard Elena." He said as he taped his finger lightly against his ear and grinned. _Vampire hearing, how convenient. As if he didn't eavesdrop enough but give him super hearing and you were in trouble. _"She's coming to the hotel. She said within the hour"

"The women works fast. I like that. Sounds like she's an adrenaline junkie because if Klaus catches her it won't be pretty." _He was right; she was risking a lot coming her and helping us. Klaus wasn't exactly known for his rational thoughts or understanding; he'd likely snap her neck for this one if he found out._

"What do you know about her? Alanna I mean." _She sounded like she knew him so surely he knew something and he hadn't mentioned it. That was weird. You'd think he liked sharing the women of his past the way he acted…_

He frowned at me. "I don't know much about her Elena. Not the important stuff anyway. I met her twice, in the 20's and 80's. She is an old vampire, that much was obvious. She never spoke of the Originals. She helped me and we partied a bit. She was really good at saving my ass and helping me climb out of my pool of self-pity. She was popular. Vampires don't normally travel in groups or really know each other. But whenever she would come in, people would stop and pay her a respect. It was really hilarious; you'd think the woman was some kind of vampire royalty." He smiled. "And she sings. She is a really good singer. At the bars there wasn't a person in the room who wouldn't turn and gawk at her while she sang"

"Is she royalty then? Does that even exist? Should we even trust her? Trusting other vampire's has never really worked out for us." I pointed out plainly.

"I don't know what she is. But for all I know of her she is a kind, helpful, sarcastic women who knows a lot of information. Too much information, maybe, but she offered so we'll talk to her. At this point I don't see how we could be any more screwed than we already are"

"But should we trust her? I mean really should we trust anyone. Backstabbing is one of the most consistent things in our daily life when it comes to new friends and enemies." _Especially with Damon. His plans only failed when someone else dropped the ball. _

"Elena I don't like trusting anyone." He responded honestly. "It never ends well for me. But with Klaus and the Originals on the loose and Momma Witch on a child-killing murder spree and this bloodline problem, information has become the greatest weapon. No one from the Original Family will answer are questions, they may not even know, so we are left with the eldest non Original Vampire. A gift we shouldn't question until she gives us reason to. And if she does. Hope I don't get my ass beat by a girl like Kol. He smirked as he came to sit on the bed. "Plus Elena we are just talking and since you're the nice one in this trio Elena you make the nicey nice and Jeremy and I will be your arm candy. If he ever shows up" He smiled at me. _He looked happier now. Happier than I'd seen him in weeks. It probably had something to do with last night; he did get a kiss out of that argument._

"You should let everyone at home know what's going on. We haven't really spoken to them about all of this"_ A few quick text messages to assure we were breathing didn't count._ _I hadn't stopped treating this like it was a bubble. There was enough to worry about in this room alone. But they deserved to know._

Damon shrugged. "Messenger boy isn't in my handbook, not my job."

"Damon…" he cut me off. "Shush we have company. I hear heals… Expensive heals. No who would wear those?" he said raising an eyebrow to a dangerously high level. I wanted to laugh at his ridiculous expression.

"She said within the hour, it's been 15 minutes Damon." _She's a vampire; it doesn't mean she can fly._

"Perhaps she didn't want us to think she was a stalker and she had been in town already? Because I'm telling you I know expensive heels when I hear them and they stopped in front of our door. I don't think Jeremy is wearing his best heels today" I shoved him as I got up hearing a few knocks at the door. I stretched on my toes to check the peep hole._ Maybe it was Jeremy? That would make more sense. Wait... Jeremy in heels? In what world did that make sense? I closed my eye and looked, determined to answer my own question. _Damon was right it wasn't Jeremy, it was heels. Expensive heels. On a beautiful women. Alanna.

I opened the door and let her in. She smiled as she entered. It touched her eyes as she eyed Damon on the bed. "I believe someone called for an emergency. Needing my help, yada yada. I take these things seriously so I rushed right over. Nearly broke a sweat too. Oh and I did pick up a snack." She said playfully.

I cringed as I thought of what a snack was to her. _People._ Just as I began to judge she pulled out a bag, crinkled and brown. It smelt of donuts. "Anyone else hungry?" She eyed me curiously. "For a women who lives with vampires, and dates them, your reaction is rather priceless. Can't a vampire women enjoy a human snack or two? Or does everything I eat have to be filled with blood? She laughed lightly as she sat down on the bed. She turned to Damon "Does she always react like that?"

"To blood yes. She dated Stefan, the bunny snaking' pacifist not a real blood slurping vampire. Blood still gives her the willies" he laughed as he looked at me, likely at the angry and embarrassed expression I couldn't hide from my face.

She laughed again. "Oh I see. Well I swear on my honour I paid for the donuts and left the clerk alive and well. All blood present and accounted for and where it belongs_" _She handed me the bag_. I scoffed. I didn't sign up to be picked on, especially not by both of them. But I was in charge of the nicey nice and I was hungry._

"Thanks." I replied as I took the bag from her hand. A ring on it caught my eye. It was large and golden. In the middle was a large emerald with golden lacing. It was oddly old looking, the style out of place as well as the gems size.

"It's pretty isn't it?" She asked as she watched me eye her hand.

"Yes, sorry." I mumbled. "It's pretty but looks…"

"Old?" She finished with a laugh. "Well as I'm an antique, shouldn't my jewellery match?" _It was odd sitting here with her. She was so bubbly, not Caroline bubbly. But happy, sarcastic and friendly. But looking at her and her icy beauty made me fear her as much as I liked her. I was reminded of what Damon said, about people respecting her. I understood him now. Here she is in our hotel room, handing me a donut and talking of jewellery yet I can barely meet her eyes. It reminded me a little of how I felt around Katherine, not the fear or the hate. But the knowledge and respect of knowing how powerful she was, in more ways the one. She looked like Katherine too, in a way. Piercing eyes, and slender with a perfect figure. Her ebony hair framed her face and draped her back. The perfect weapons for a woman who stays eternally young. _

She looked between Damon and me. "I was called her for some kind of emergency. Which I suspect has to do with grilling questions about my past and knowledge and how I might be of assistance in your plan to kill Originals and staying alive. Right? So if that's what I'm here for I suggest you begin. 20 questions sounds like a modern way of handling this." She turned to my direction and smiled. "Elena, why don't you begin?"

**Yes I know I promised this would be mostly about Alanna. But I again found myself rushing Damon and Elena development which needed its due attention. She DID make an appearance though! Chapter 4 will be up later tonight to show more of Alanna, so don't be too mad lol**

**As always thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated. – Kristen **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! We finally get a look at Alanna and find out which Original started the Salvatore's bloodline. After this chapter they will all be returning home and we will be moving towards actions scenes and relationship development. Alanna will also be in Mystic Falls so no worries, we aren't done learning from her yet. **

**I hope to have more done by tonight! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**- Kristen **

* * *

><p>She looked at me intently. <em>What do I ask first? She doesn't even know me and I'm about to ask every detail of her life I can…But I needed to know.<em> "Who turned you?"

"That's a pretty personal question considering we're still just acquaintances. I think we should at least know a little about one another before sharing such dramatic details. Don't you?" She responded to me lightly, a small smile on her lips. She wasn't going to give up the important stuff too early.

If I couldn't ask the good question, fine, but I wasn't going to stray too far off topic, "How do you know the Originals?"

"She really does get straight to the point doesn't she?" She sighed looking at Damon, who just smiled. "I was the first vampire they ever made. I got caught between the originals feuds and got myself killed. Yep that's me, the eternal wedge. There are two things about Klaus that never change; his ridiculous self-righteous preaching and his horrible temper which leads him to kill out of anger. Which evidently are the exact ingredients that led to my humanity meeting an abrupt end"

"But why kill you?" _If she was just some girl, what was the point? And if he meant to kill her why did she end up a vampire? Didn't that defeat the purpose of killing her? Or did it?_

"I got in the way. Klaus was worse back then. He had no control, especially when his father started hunting him down. And then they started fighting amongst themselves. It was ugly; sides were taken. Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus stayed together. Finn and Kol went their separate ways. Something they were never forgiven for. I stayed with Rebekah and Elijah as I had nowhere else to go. It wasn't all bad, we had some fun. I spent most of my time learning, especially about magic and spells. I didn't like killing or pushing people about. I liked people, so I spent a great deal of time at court when I could. Things weren't all that bad; we were having fun at the courts of England in the 1400's until Katarina was found. Once the doppelganger turned up again, everything changed. Klaus had a one track mind and anyone who spoke a word against the ritual lost favour or their life. That included Elijah, who tried to save her. I left with him; leaving Rebekah alone with Klaus. Something I regret to this very day." She shook her head sadly, looking at her hands.

"Katherine?"

Her head snapped back up to look at me,"Yes. Klaus had spent years ensuring he could one day break his curse. Once that was in his sights, once it was possible, he was a loose cannon again. As dangerous as the new vampire he had been hundreds of years earlier. After Katherine got away, Klaus became more recluse and trusted very few. No more large courts or groups. Just a small band of the most powerful vampires and witches, and his sister, ever knew where he was. Elijah and I didn't even know where he was for the longest time. I can show you, if you like. What is was like, and what happened after Katerina."

"Show me? How?" I stared at her disbelievingly. _How could she show me? We're in a hotel room and last I checked time machines we're only found in the movies. _

"You really don't know much about vampire's true abilities do you?" She looked to Damon and shook her head. "You need to be educating this girl, her understanding is more limited than I thought. What does she think we're good for… parlour tricks?" She shifted on the bed, closing the distance between our two beds in order to reach me. "Give me your hand"

I eyed her suspiciously. "Elena, vampires' especially older vampires have more abilities than speed or hearing. We can fill heads with dreams and visions, control dreams and show memories. Most vampires don't use these skills effectively, but you'll find mine are very movie like. Highly enjoyable," she laughed lightly. "It's just a vision."

I gave her my hand, intrigued. I felt a shift in the bed beside me. Damon was there also extending his hand to her. She smiled, "Shut your eyes". As I did the world shifted around me and I was looking at another time, another place.

"_My lords, my ladies, please rise as we welcome the guests of honour, Lady Rebekah and Lord Niklaus and Lady Alanna and Lord Elijah". From under a grand archway stepped Alanna, being escorted by Elijah. He hand was draped on his as he slowly __led her through the room. She was wearing a blue dress with golden embroidery and large ruffles. It flowed beautifully as she moved. Her hair was curled dramatically; half of its incredible length was up, while the remaining was draped over her right shoulder. A small golden crown rested in her hair matching the golden necklace that lay around her neck. She looked like a queen or a princess, straight out of a period piece, they all did. From behind them came Rebekah, looking equally as stunning in her English attire. A smile radiated off her as Klaus escorted her through the ballroom. As they walked past, people bowed and dipped their heads respectfully. They lined up, ladies on one side, gentlemen on the other. They danced and twirled elegantly around the room, a picture of perfection, a perfect family. Alanna and Rebekah smiled and giggled as they danced circles around the boys, who in turn twirled them repeatedly. I had never seen Klaus, or Rebekah even, smile so honestly. Sadistic smiles, yes. But these smiles held no malice or ill will nor were they fake. They were simply happy. Even Elijah's mask was broken as he was lost in the effortless dancing and happiness of his partner. When the music finally stopped, they bowed and laughed and the room erupted in cheers and claps. They didn't seem like vampires, in this moment they were all too human._

_The vision of the ball faded and I was looking at Elijah. He was speaking with… Trevor! I recognized him from the night he kidnapped me. The night he died. From behind Trevor stepped…me. Well not me, but Katherine. She looked so innocent. She smiled brightly and bowed. She was beautiful and human. "When will I get to meet the Lord Nicklaus?" She stared intently at Elijah who didn't answer. He only continued to stare at her. "My lord?"_

_"Forgive me," he replied. "You remind me of someone." She smiled. He took her arm and guided her through the room. Klaus was approaching and as his eyes found her they reminded me of a mountain lion who had finally cornered its prey. I flinched at the intensity of the look he gave her and she just smiled in return. She took his arm without hesitation. I wanted to scream for her to stop, to run but I knew it would never be heard. Elijah turned away, his face in torn, as Alanna came up to him. "Our peace is broken isn't it?" She asked looking at him lovingly._

_"He has what he wants, Alanna, as always," He returned. _

_"And what happens when you give a tyrant brat what he wants? Does he not through tirades? He will be at the zenith of his power; he couldn't be questioned nor stopped. He could do anything, kill anyone. That is what you'll unleash. The beast within him won't be sated, it'll grow." She closed the distance between them and reached out her hand. Her hair had fallen out and now loosely shaped her face. _

_"You don't know that and even if it's true. There is no stopping him now." He shook his head disparagingly as her hand came to rest on his arm._

_"Isn't there? Isn't there a way to stop this? Will we really aid in releasing a monster we will be unable to survive?"_

_"Alanna, we can't do anything, and if we try you know what will happen. He may treat us lovingly, but should we disappoint him or betray him, that will all fade as though it never existed."_

_"I know." She looked at him seriously. Her ice blue eyes were fierce as they held his gaze. They continued to stare at each other unmoving, without a word._

_It was Elijah who broke the silence "Take my sister and leave this place" he urged. Shifting his body, causing her hand to fall from his arm. _

_She looked taken aback and confused. She shook her head "Leave. Why? Your all here and Klaus won't approve of me taking his sister and running off. He may trust me in some fashion but it ends at pleasantries and entertaining him."_

_"Because if something goes wrong, or if he turns. No one is safe. Especially not you," She didn't back down so he continued, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "You aren't family, your expendable to him and you know it. You know too much and he knows you resist his ways. He knows you hold onto humanity and learn of magic. I don't trust that you will be safe. If he can dagger members of his own family, no amount of time living with us will guarantee your safety"_

_She stared at him sadly and then nodded, her strength disappearing and her expression revealing her concern. "Ok." She said. "But this isn't about just me. I know you better than you think. If you're going to try something do it wisely, don't be rash. Leave that to your bother." He took her hand and kissed it. "Don't let the girl cloud your vision either. I know what she reminds you of; save her. But do so smartly. Don't make this a fight between brothers once more. You have time, use it wisely."_

_He nodded, placed a hand to her cheek and then kissed her forehead. "I know... Your right, you're always right. I won't forget" He smiled lightly. As she turned from him, his face changed. The emotion left it entirely and what was left was a blank, unreadable expression. _

_The vision began to fade and blur. Instead of such intense reality, the images became flashes and only fragmented voices could be heard, just pieces. I heard Klaus's anger, screams and fighting. Elijah and Klaus arguing, Katherine running, Rose's pleading with Alanna to help her and then Alanna's terror as she was separated from Rebekah and forced to run_.

I pried my eyes open as it faded completely, to find myself looking directly at Alanna. I was still overwhelmed that all I had seen had been a simple vision. The sadness I found in her eyes stabbed me like a knife. She had shared just a small vision, likely because that was all she could handle.

"I admit the visions I choose to show were a bit devious," she said as she looked at me intently, her eyes never wavering from mine.

"Devious?" I questioned, a little confused. _What was devious about what she showed us?_

"Yes. I wanted you to see them; all of them in a more human light. Even Klaus. You hold the power to kill them, but not only them, all the vampires who derive from them. That kind of power no one should wield. Regardless of the Originals themselves you will be killing countless vampires who don't deserve death. You will be playing god. And yes you have reasons, to protect yourselves and others. But should you really be protecting only yourselves? Have your really tried all other options?" It was hard not to flinch under her gaze.

"What are you saying?" I asked angrily. Complicating this issue anymore wouldn't solve our problems.

"I'm saying Elena. Before you choose beheading shouldn't you first try understanding and perhaps truce? You hold the weapon, you hold the cards, play them all before you deal the death blow."

Damon spoke up beside me. "Yes let's bust our asses to save a momma killing monster that would kill all of us without hesitation and likely killed hundreds of others. Good plan." He rolled his eyes dramatically and huffed.

"Yes he has. But vampires aren't monsters, they choose to be at times, but there is more to us than the monster, more in Klaus then a monster. You know that, or you wouldn't be sitting beside a vampire. There not unreachable. And if you kill him, you may in fact only open up more bloodshed." I wanted to be angry with her for going there. For pleading Klaus's case. But it was hard to hold onto my anger when she looked at me so honestly and no doubt spoke with wisdom she had learned the hard way.

"How? Getting rid of Klaus would save all those he threatens, not bring more suffering? I don't understand what you're saying; Klaus isn't some kind of savour."

"There are forces in this world that fear Klaus and the army he can build and command. If he isn't here what is to deter them? And think Elena, revenge, like the kind Stefan wanted only spreads more pain. You kill an Original, or Klaus and those of them remaining will want to kill you in vengeance. Should you die what is to stop the brothers from going after them and when they die who else will follow? So what I'm telling you Elena is to try another way and should it fail, defend yourself, but don't go looking for death." She looked to Damon who was bristling beside me. "I'm not telling you what to do; I'm simply expanding your arsenal and filling your handbook with more options."

Damon scoffed. "Every time we trust the Originals someone ends up dead. Regardless of the fact that Klaus isn't exactly a huge fan of mine and will likely kill me the first chance he gets. He wants to make Elena an eternal blood bag. To enslave her to his twisted will forever and make a nice little hybrid family to manipulate the world with. Does that sound like a person who's ass we should be kissing or bending over backwards to save?" His voice was raised, showing his anger at her suggestion."

She raised her hands defensively. "Like I said the choice is yours but think before you make it. I spent almost millennia allowing this to continue; I didn't stop him nor did I try to change him. I like the cycle continue over and over. And until someone finds another way, it will continue to be the same. She sighed and looked at her hands. "But enough of my preaching, I apologize. It seems I have done no more than complicate a touchy issue. Elena, you may ask something else if you wish"

The tension in the room had grown. Damon had been unusually silent during most of this; he'd barely said a word. I felt dizzy. We'd been talking in circles making me more lost than I'd ever been.

It was Damon who spoke up. "Tell us about Momma witch. Her first plan failed, what other witchy ju-ju will she throw at us?"

"That I don't know. She is a witch who spent 1000 years watching vampires, and her children, kill people and manipulate the world. She believes she unleashed the ultimate evil and betrayed nature. She is alive today because nature is pushing her to right that wrong. I don't know how far she is willing to take this or what other plans she has. But she is 1000 years old and spent 1000 years learning from the mistakes of others and is fuelled by countless witches who will have their own plans to snub out the problem. But she does have a weakness; she is a mother. This started because she was a mother and as long as her children are capable of something more, capable of choice, there is hope she will not have the courage to destroy us." She stopped and frowned. "It's a fool's hope, but hope nonetheless"

"So we're screwed then? Damned if we kill them, damned if we don't. And added to this lovely soup of doom and gloom is a witch whose powers are limitless who wants to destroy an entire species. And are weapons are... a few vampires, fools hope and a young vampire hatin' witch who just might help them? Great... just great." Damon's frustration emanated off his body. His face was turned from me and his body tense. _It was a miracle he was still in the room. Well physically. Who knew where he was mentally right now. Damon wasn't the silent type nor was he one for these kinds personal sharing, yet he was still here, albeit reluctantly and rather pissy._

"Damon…" I reached my hand out to touch his arm. He didn't pull away but he didn't really acknowledge me either. "Don't…don't go there. You're my optimist, remember?" I tried to smile but it had no effect.

Alanna looked between us and sighed. "You deserve the answer to your first question as an apology for my preaching. You wanted to know who turned me, correct."

I nodded. Damon threw up his hands "Here I thought we were just getting a history lesson, a vampire version of The Tudors. There's actually some purpose to the day?"

She laughed. "That depends on if you like my answer. The Original who started our bloodline, the Original who can't die isn't Klaus… its Rebekah."


	5. Chapter 5

… _Rebekah? I didn't know what answer I had wanted to hear; they all had drawbacks. I wanted to tell myself at least it's not Klaus but was Rebekah much better? Initially yes, but between Damon and I, we have backstabbed her two too many times. She wasn't going to play nice with either of us anymore. _"How…?" I asked.

"I was her friend, the only one she had left. I was her only refuge from her brothers. She healed me with her blood when I was hurt and I died with that blood in my system, bringing me back," She folded her hands, looking at me soothingly. She must have sensed my disappointment with her answer."You should be thankful. Out of all the Originals Rebekah is the most human. She hasn't let go of her human desires and is still wounded by the same human wounds you bare Elena. From what I understand you have gained her favor and trust before, try again. You are a kind girl, you fiercely protect those you love, and you are not so different from her. Rebekah has been used and pushed around for a millennia, be honest and give her something more and you might be surprised how kind she can be. Trust me, Elena"

_I knew she was right; Rebekah was a scared and was still human, in many ways. I said those words myself once._ "She thought I was her friend once and she thought Damon liked her; she wants those things. She pretends she doesn't but she does. That's why when we betrayed her, to protect one another, it hurt her so badly. Because she really wanted to believe us." I looked over at Damon; he was sitting beside me, his face concentrated as he looked to the floor. He looked almost… _guilty. _

He spoke up suddenly, "She tortured me because she believed me and I hurt her. Because she lived over a 1000 years being pushed around by a psycho and having no one pay attention to her... They paid attention to her brother instead. I get that… I do" His face looked torn as the words spilled from his mouth_. I quickly wondered just how much of what he said was actually about Rebekah, and how much was about him. The other brother or sibling. I guess he did understand that better than anyone. People have caste him off as the screw up and have for as long as I've known him. _I reached my hand out slowly and took his gently, desperately wanting to pull him out of this… depression. The fact that he didn't hide it made me worry. He hid this kind of pain, or tried too. And he wasn't now… which meant he was really hurting. I felt him jerk slightly as he felt my hand touch his, pure shock most likely. With how I've been treating him no wonder he was surprised. His face fell on mine slowly and studied me. I smiled lightly and his eyes flicked to our hands, and back to me. His lips took on a small, but genuine smile. Not cocky, it was sort of humbled. But a smile nonetheless.

Alanna got up off the bed in front of us. I'd almost forgotten she was there. I pulled back, slightly embarrassed. She laughed lightly,"Relax Elena. I'm getting the door," she winked as she reached the door just as light knocks could be heard. She opened it to reveal... _Jeremy. _He was surprised to see Alanna, the looked he shot her said it all and the look didn't vanish when he eyed Damon and I on the bed.

"Hey Jer"

"Hey. Do you guys want to tell me what's going on?" He said as he looked around the room slowly and then let his gaze fall back onto the women in front of him, taking her in slowly.

"Nothing much unless you count a highly enjoyable threesome." Damon smirked as Jeremy laughed. I grabbed my pillow once more and tossed it at him as he got up. "Damon!"

"What? Can't a guy brag a little?" If his smirk got any bigger it wouldn't fit on his face. His sudden change of mood confused me, he was hot and cold, changing quicker than I could keep up with today.

Alanna went over to him and smiled brightly, "I don't think we've officially introduced ourselves, have we? I'm Alanna and I believe I saved your ass yesterday."

Jeremy just looked at her, stunned for a moment, and then snapped back to reality. "Jeremy." he replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she winked as she shut the door and the moved to lean against the wall.

"Jer, when you check vampires out you really need to be more subtle, it was written all over your face like a billboard announcement. Then again that isn't just a lesson for a vampire that applies to women in general." The room erupted in laughter as Jeremy's face turned all hues of red. Damon just stood there, a huge smirk plastered on his face. _Well at least he's in a good mood, I thought, even if is at Jeremy's expense. _

Feeling a little awkward being the only one sitting down, I pushed up of the bed and answered his question. "We asked Alanna here to help us and answer some questions. We didn't think it should wait as we didn't know what we were going home too." Jeremy just studied me and nodded, "That was probably a good idea; Mystic Falls isn't exactly known for its peaceful homecomings. What did we learn?"

"Nothing much, just identity of the Original who started our bloodline, no biggie, " Damon shrugged, still intent on keeping the mood light. "You'll be happy to hear it isn't Klaus or your not-so- friendly friend Kol, but Barbie Klaus." he finished with a smile.

"Rebekah? Is that…good?"

Alanna pushed off the wall and joined us. "Well that all depends on how you look at things. But I certainly think so." She looked between us and said, "I think we need to be getting back, don't you? Who knows what the very Originals we've spent all afternoon talking about are doing back home. Plus I don't want big bad Klaus to get suspicious of my return. I suggest you lot get home too. You know how to reach me if I'm needed; try to stay out of trouble, though." She walked over to Damon and poked him lightly. _She knew which one of us was most likely to get into trouble. _

She opened the door to leave, "Thank you. For what you told, and showed us. For helping. You didn't have too." I said, wanting her to know how much I appreciated what she had done. She turned to me, tucked a wave of her long ebony hair behind her ear and smiled, "Yes I did" and left.

After a moment Jeremy broke the silence, "So the hot super- strong chick is our friend now?"

"Yes, yes she is." I smiled. _Boy didn't we luck out there…_

"We'll let's get matching tee-shirts and make it official", Damon said as he reached for his jacket smirking,"T-shirts have always suited me." He came up behind me and placed my jacket on my shoulders. "She is right about heading back. It's a long drive and as much as I don't want to leave, we've got doom, gloom and Originals to get home too."

"I'm not going with you two. An all day road trip isn't quite as comfortable as my return flight ticket. See you two at home." He waved as he turned to leave.

"Jeremy!" I called after him. "You can't!" _Being alone would be too dangerous and Alaric couldn't even pick him up or meet him. Or protect him..._

"Why? Alaric already bought me a return ticket and Bonnie's going to pick me up." He turned to me confused.

"Bonnie?" I questioned._ Since when was he talking to Bonnie again? Since when was Bonnie talking to anyone again?_

"Yes, she offered when Alaric said he wasn't feeling well. Is something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at me, scanning my face as I replied.

"No. He'll tell you when you get home. Go straight to the airport and straight to Bonnie when you land," I told him. I was being bossy but who knew what might snatch him with Klaus on the loose and senile as ever.

"Yes mom," He smiled jokingly and hugged me._ I felt a mixture of sadness and happiness as he walked away. He was going to home, not leaving me again, but It felt the same. I'd missed my brother, and lied to him, and he wasn't going home to the peace and safety I had hoped he would. _

I was pulled from my thoughts as a hand came to rest on my shoulder. A voice whispered in my ear, "Time to go, Elena, you'll see him soon enough. I promise." I turned to see Damon looking at me with a smile. My small travel bag in his hands, and my jacket placed around my shoulders, and couldn't help but believe him. I smiled in return, "Why don't you let me drive?" He looked taken aback for a second and laughed freely, "Because this car is classic, irreplaceable. And I don't want you crashing it to save some helpless bunny or something."

I shoved him lightly and ran out the door. The ice cold rain stung as it hit my back. As the car began warming Damon shook his head lightly, sending ice cold droplets in my direction."Hey. I'm already frozen over here no need to pull a shaggy dog," He just smirked at me innocently, "Now Elena, treat the driver nicely or no stops for you." I smiled. It was a long trip... stops were essential, there was no arguing with him there.

**8 hours later…**

Damon had become unusually quite. It had started off a nice trip home. We talked, I ate, he poked fun at what I ate, and the cycle went on and on. But he'd gotten quiet again and it was weird as we were almost home. He just kept staring out the window and sure he was driving, he kind of had to look out the window. But he was ignoring me… he was being cold and distant. It was such a contrast to the person that had come out his shell last night and was cracking jokes this morning. I decided since he was locked in this car with me and couldn't run, I was at least going to get the why out of him before it was too late. I didn't like not knowing, and had made the promise to myself to not shut him out, so I couldn't let him shut me out either.

"…Damon?" I ventured. His face remained concentrated on the road, not looking at me, "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this again?"

He looked at me briefly, raising an eyebrow, "Like what Elena?"

"Don't play that game with me. I know you better than that. You're going to tell me what's wrong and I don't care if I have to beat down your walls all the way home, your going to fess up," _I was getting mad. Why did he also have to do that? Pretend like I can't see what's right in front of me and deflect me every chance he got. _He didn't answer and I was too amped up to let it go, "Damon?"

With a small jolt the car pulled to the stop, throwing me a little as he pulled it over. In an instant he was out of the car and standing out in the rain. I yanked the seat belt off and went after him, slamming the door in my wake, not even caring that ice cold rain pelted my back and soaked my clothes. He was standing with his back to me, "Damon, what is wrong? And don't tell me nothing, don't you dare tell me nothing. Why are you treating me like this!" I screamed, a little louder than I had intended but I couldn't help it. He was scaring me but I wasn't scared of him, I was scared for him.

He turned on me, a mixture of anger and sadness was plastered on his face. He was trying to mask it but to no avail. He took a few steps in my direction, his face falling on mine for a moment, his hands caste to his sides. "Treating you like what, Elena? Isn't this how we treat each other now? Isn't that how we're _supposed_ to treat each other now? We're heading back to the _real_ world and were not _friends_ anymore and we certainly aren't together, and Stefan certainly won't want my warm smiles pointed anywhere near you."

I just stood there, mouth hanging open as his words hit me harder than the ice cold rain ever could. I had been so foolish… he was losing me. The friends we had become, the love he wanted, he was losing that. Or he thought he was. He gave me up, he saved Stefan, and he thought… I looked up to him but couldn't see his face, not clearly. His wet black hair was plastered to his face, his hands were shaking and his eyes refused to meet mine. He was breaking… again. He was so miserable… I walked over to him and reached my hand up, slowly, and looked up at his face. He was so broken; his face held every pain he was feeling like a canvas holds oil paint. I looked into his eyes and didn't find life, I found only pain. He was struggling to hold himself together. The tears brimmed his eyes, or maybe it was rain. I didn't know, I didn't care. I had never in my life seen someone so lost. My hand cupped his cheek lightly, trying to break through to him. It wasn't working, I did the only thing I knew would break though, the only thing that felt right. I pulled his face in and kissed him, long and hard, reaching up on my toes and grabbing his face with my hands. This man was breaking, this man who had done everything and been everything to me, was breaking. I wasn't going to let him, not because of me. He didn't respond, his lips were cold against mine, but he slowly and surely gave in. His hands came up to hold mine and he kissed me greedily, pulling away only when I couldn't breathe. I didn't have time to feel guilty or conflicted, this moment felt so right. Knowing how much he loved me, feeling it in his every pain and joy. He looked at me, breathless, his eyes hungry with passion he held back on a daily basis. I felt his arms around my back as they pulled me close. My head fitting just under his chin, " Elena Gilbert, if you don't watch it I might actually start believing you don't hate me."

**Thank you so much for the amazing feedback on both my story and original character. I am truly grateful for all the kind words, questions and feedback. The TVD fan base, especially the Delena fanbase, is an incredible bunch of people. I'm very proud to be a part of this fan base. So thank you everyone for your incredible support. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. This chapter was fun to write and I felt a huge responsibility when writing the slight DE romance and romantic tension. This couple is amazing and to dishonor them with horrible writing is a fear of mine. I hope I did them justice. I'm sorry it was rather short but It felt right to end it where I did. **

**-Kristen **

**In the next Chapter we'll have some Stefan and Elena interaction and conflict, the 1920's dance and Alanna will make her appearance in Mystic Falls...:) Also for those that have asked about Alanna's romantic future and more about her appearance, the next two chapters are for you! Alanna will be attending the 1920's dance and have multiple interactions with possible romantic interests.**


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, sorry to all the people that actually liked this story. My Computer blew a motherboard and I really lost the urge to write. When I came back to this, and had a new computer, I was very dissatisfied with my attempt here... I'm working on something else and to IMPROVE my story telling. But I already had this Chapter written and saved. If people want me to I will continue this and try my best to improve the quality of my writing and storylines.

Thank you all. Enjoy!

I waited and waited for Stefan to pick me up. I didn't know how I felt about all of this, being with Stefan again, alone- at a dance. I was silently grateful of the fact that Damon wouldn't be there. I didn't want to see the hurt flash across his face seeing me with Stefan. I just wasn't ready for it. I didn't even know what this night was, and I didn't want his feelings getting involved and hurt in the process. Guilt stabbed through me, I was going with Stefan, when I kissed Damon. And where was Damon? Helping Ric. I shouldn't even be going I thought…

Stefan's red car pulled up in the driveway and he tentatively got out of the car. "Hey" I smiled. He opened the door for me and I stepped in…trying to mask my face. The drive was quick, and a little uncomfortable. I felt like both of us were afraid to test the waters of something we didn't know the answers to. He let me out of the car and I couldn't help but ask, "Are you going to actually dance this time?" I smiled at him, remembering how I had to beg for my dances many times before.

He smiled, a little nervously, "The 1920's are an exception, and I actually enjoy this type of dancing."

As we were walking in, I spotted my brother "Jeremy!" I called.

"Hey Elena." Stefan came from behind me his face actually looked confused, if only for a moment. The reason why stepped out from behind my brother. Alanna walked over to us, draped in a bright blue gown which fit her perfectly, her hair pulled up the side, and her blues eyes striking. She flashed us a smile and he extended her hand to Stefan, "Stefan Salvatore. It's nice to finally meet you."

Stefan cocked an eyebrow and extended his hand. _I had forgotten he didn't know her. Not really._ "You must be Alanna, my brother told me about you."

"I'm sure he did. It's nice to be back here again."

"Be back?" He questioned, is eyebrow raised. He looked at her critically for a moment, than hid it.

"To the 20's," she responded lightly. "One of the few modern era's I truly enjoyed. The Charleston was made for me I must say, quick feet are my speciality." She smiled, erasing any of the uncomfortable vibes in the air and turned to Jeremy, "You sure you can keep up Gilbert?"

"We'll find out," he grinned "It won't be for lack of trying"

"We'll than, shall we?" She elbowed my brother lightly. He smiled and bowed, taking her hand. "My lady." he joked. We followed them to the dance. It was beautiful and extravagant. Bright streamers and lights hung down from the ceiling and the dance floor was a blur of colour as dresses twirled and twisted to the music. I spotted Caroline in her bright pink gown immediately and waved. Alanna dragged my brother to the floor and they began dancing. Her blue dress swayed with her perfectly and she wasn't kidding, she had the footwork down pat. Her arms swung from her sides and she laughed as my brother attempted to keep pace. I was happy to see my brother happy, but it was odd seeing him dance with a 1000 year old vampire…How did that happen again? I was going to have to get the scoop later.

"Shall we?" Stefan asked, extending his hand. I smiled, and took it. I wasn't allowed to worry or contemplate; tonight was about fun and discovery. We joined Alanna and Jeremy, and she took my hand and taught me how to swing. I couldn't help but laugh at the outfits and feathers that surrounded me or the silly moves and expression we were all doing.

"That's the magic," said Alanna, grinning.

"What?"

"Of the 20's. It didn't matter what was happening around us, the gowns, music and dancing could lift it all away and turn everyone into idiots. Let it go Elena, if only for a little while." She spun me back to Stefan and re-joined Jeremy. The music picked up speed and he spun me. The whole room was full of colour, as the gowns shimmied and twirled around us.

I was actually letting lose until I spotted the one person in the world that could ruin it all…Klaus. Stefan and I stopped as did Alanna. But he wasn't walking towards us; he wasn't even looking at us. He walked right through the crowd, towards…Caroline. She didn't see him; her back was turned. But Tyler did and his face took on a look of pure hatred and then confusion, as Klaus lightly tapped her shoulder, and extended his hand. I couldn't hear them, so we moved closer. Stefan grabbed me lightly, but I pushed passed him. Caroline looked at his hand and back at him and scoffed, blowing him off. He just kept standing there, "Will you leave if I dance with you?" She said. "Only if you still want me to." He grinned wickedly and took her hand while Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically. They came up to Jeremy and Alanna – who was standing rigidly, her expression hard.

"You are standing with one of the most beautiful women ever born and yet you don't show her off. She can dance a great deal better than that, I assure you." Klaus looked over Alanna with a disturbing smirk and she visibly shuddered. When Klaus was gone Jeremy turned to her, "What was that?"

She shook her head; "It was nothing, just him being shockingly disturbing without trying." She looked at me apologetically, "I need a drink. Excuse me" She retreated from our view as Jeremy went after her.

Stefan turned to me, "Why is it that Alanna is even here, especially with Jeremy?"

"I don't know, and as for with Jeremy they bonded a bit this morning. Why shouldn't she be here?" I asked, his question confusing me. There was nothing wrong with Alanna being here.

"I don't trust her… And I don't know why." He looked at me sadly as his face fell, a moment of silence passed and we could the music kick in again. "We're supposed to be having fun right? So in the interest of letting loose, may I have this dance?"

I smiled in return, "You may" I bowed dramatically and he kissed my hand, twirling me back to the dance floor. I swung my hands and let the music carry me – it was nice, letting go. I looked up at Stefan and smiled – who knew we would be here again, at a dance, together. The music slowed and a moment of awkwardness passes and then our arms found eachother again and his cheek rested lightly against mine. I could feel his smile spread across his face. "Thank you," he said. I looked at him- puzzled. "For letting me bring you tonight, I'm honoured." When I tore my cheek from his, I looked up into his face and for the first time In months he looked like the Stefan I had known- he had the kindness in his eyes, the effortless smile – the prince charming look renewed. As I turned, the smile still on my face, I was spun directly facing the face of a less pleased Salvatore – the one who I did not give the honour tonight – Damon. His face was hard as his eyes drew over our forms and for a second I could see the pain, the jealousy creep across his face– and then it was gone, hidden behind his mask. And then I heard the words I hated to hear – especially at a dance. "We have a problem."

Damon led us out into the hall way. "We have a problem with Ric. He is…too far gone. The herbs aren't working and something is up – something big is up. We need to take him out."

I looked at him in shock but he was serious "We can't kill Rick!"

His face fell on mine, "I don't want to Elena. But we may have to."

Stefan gripped my arms lightly – trying to comfort me. "We can't do that to Alaric. We will find another way," I lifted my face and looked him in the eye, determined, "We always find another way."

"No one is hurting Rick! How could you even be talking about this?" I turned and was looking into the face of my brother – Alanna behind him. He looked from me to Stefan to Damon – his face disgusted. "No one is going to hurt Rick – No one." He turned and stormed off, past Alanna and out the doors. I rushed after him, sending a look back at the vampires behind me.

"Jeremy!" I called at the faced passed figure who continued to outrun me. He stopped and turned slowly, a mix of anger and frustration on his face. "Jeremy it's alright – Ric will be alright"

"We can't let anything happen to him Elena. He protected us, he looked after us, and we can't lose him too." I hugged him tightly, he was still a boy, and a boy who needed the father figure Ric had become and couldn't bear to lose anymore. "I know Jer, I know.

"Elena." I froze. I lifted my head from the crook of Jeremy's neck and found myself looking into the face of the queen exterminator, Esther. "What are you doing here?! What do you want?"

"Elena…What's going on?"

"You are looking for your friend, Ric, well in the interest of saving that friend I suggest you join me.

"What have you done with him" I asked horrified.

"No harm has befallen your friend and no harm shall befall him, should you come with me, for but a moment."

"Elena you can't." Jeremy pleaded.

I look at him, determined, "Get Stefan and Damon. Now Jer."

"Elena…"

"Now."


End file.
